Stormstar's Lullaby
by KittenStorybookDreams
Summary: (OC story, if you don't like it don't read it!) Stormkit wasn't your typical kit in the Despot-ruled Cloudclan, he had a destiny to save his home from starvation. What must he do to save his clan?
1. The beginning

It was dark and stormy that night, Duskeye could barely see an inch in front of his two front paws. But, he knew where he was, he was just outside of the nursery with his brother Berrytail, waiting to see his mate Cindersong and his new kits. His dark gray and pale gray fur was completely soaked. He turned his dark amber eyes toward his brother's dark green one's.

"Berrytail, are you absolutely sure that Mixleaves has had enough time for her training? Heatherfeather only recently died and this is her first time conducting a kitting all by herself." His deep voice was fairly quiet and laced with worry. He couldn't imagine raising kits by himself, he'd feel simply terrible!

His brother purred in amusement, he must have enjoyed seeing his littermate so nervous. Berrytail laid his head down in his paws as he flicked his torn ear, "Duskeye, you and I both know that Mixleaves has had more then enough training! Heatherfeather was a wise tom to chose her as an apprentice, you need to stop worrying!"

Duskeye knew he was right, but he couldn't help but feel nervous, his mate was in pain and he wanted to be by her side, he sighed as he looked up into the stormy sky, letting the harsh rain drops his the old scar across his face, "That's true... But, do you think that this storm might have caused any problems with the birth of my kits? It's been raining for nearly two days, the river in our territory's nearly flooded"

Berrytail looked at him with an unamused look, like he had just heard his brother saying that the nursery tales about the murderous Brokenstar were true. He scoffed at he raised his head to face his brother. "Who are you, Woodtail? Stop being so superstitious, Duskeye! Everything is alright with your kits!"

There was silence between the brothers for a moment, nothing but the storm and the rustling from the nursery could be heard. Duskeye lowered his head and turned to the entry of the nursery once he noticed the familiar silver,ginger and brown calico that was his niece Mixleaves. Her bright blue eyes were shimmering with pride and happiness.

"duskeye, come in and welcome your two new kits into the clan", She softly purred as she moved her small body to the side to let him through the entryway of the nursery. She gently pushed past her, searching around the darkened nursery for Cindersong.

He quietly mewed, not wanting to disturb the other nursery queens, "Cindersong...?" he couldn't help but smile hearing his mate's mellifluous purr, "Duskeye, I'm right over here, you silly mousebrain!"

He turned his eyes to his wonderful mate, her ginger-brown fur looked like it was glowing with the small silver speckles on her pelt. Her blue eyes glanced up at him from the kits, "Aren't they just amazing?" She lovingly licked to top of the smaller black, gray and brown tom and nuzzled the tom that looked like a white version of his father. He felt himself begin to tear up as he nuzzles his mate, grinning widely, "Yes, they're out handsome little warriors"

They both looked to they're new kits, completely speechless with the happiness that was welling in their hearts. Cindersong lovingly mewed, "I've already thought of names for them..." she looked lovingly to the black, gray and brown tom "Ravenkit..." and she purred as she looked at her mate's look-alike "And Stormkit"


	2. Chapter 1: A usual day

Stormkit looked around the camp, his icy blue eyes narrowed. He slowly crept through the under brush and the ferns. He can't be caught. If he was, all was lost. He looked back into camp one more time, that was odd…. Where was Ravenkit..?

"GOTCHA!" Stormkit had little to no time to turn around before he was tackled by his dark pelted brother. They both began to laugh, not caring if all of the clan stared at them. "That was really fun, Stormkit! Now, it's my turn to hide!" Ravenkit said proudly. Yes, they were playing hide-and-seek. Stormkit grinned,

"Alright, but I'm going to find you faster then you did with me! He then put his white paws over his blue eyes, loudly counting as he could hear Ravenkit running off. That's when he uncovered his eyes and looked around the camp and ran around to find his sibling.

After he had looked behind several dens, bushes and ferns in camp, Stormkit began to feel worried. Where is his brother? Is he alright? Did he leave camp? He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud scream. It was too kit-like to bee a bird or one of the two-leg's dogs that like to come by the territory. That was when a flash of ruddy orange entered his vision and he could hear loud snarling pounding inside his ears.

Ravenkit dashed back into sight, his eyes wide with fear and his tail fluffed out. "F-FOX! F-F-FOX IN THE TERRITORY! I-I-I saw it when I was hiding i-i-inside a small pit under a-a root!"

It seemed like life in camp had stopped and Stormkit felt his pelt rising in fear as his ears fell back against his skull. A fox in the territory, and it was close to camp?! Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark brown pelt jump onto the highstone; the pelt belonged to his clan leader, Mousestar.

Mouse star was ruthless and willing to do anything to get whatever he wanted. His violet eyes flashed as his opened his mouth full of almost dagger like teeth, "Alright, all kits, queens and elders will be sent to their dens, and all warriors will be fighting against the fox. Mixleaves, make sure all of your herbs are ready to heal those who are injured. We will not let this menace let us look weak!" And almost as if on cue, a loud snarl and growl could be heard from bushes as the large pelt of the fox had padded into camp. Its icy eyes were dull with wanting one thing and one thing only, it wanted food. Mouse star hissed at the fox,

"CLOUDCLAN, ATTACK THE INTRUDER!"


	3. Chapter 2: The battle

Everything was a blur in front of Stormkit. There were cats coming out of every nook and cranny in camp that could possibly hide a cat. He didn't know what to do, we has too scared to run into the nursery. He was snapped out of his dazed thoughts when his mother, Cindersong, picked him up by his scruff and made a dash for the bramble walls of the nursery.

The moment he was placed down, he dashed to the entrance and stopped before he was a single pawstep into the madness. Stormkit knew that his father was in there, and he had to make sure he was alright. He searched the crowd, and when he found him, he became stiffer then a log.

His father was bleeding badly, and he was standing right in front of the fox, hissing and spitting like a snake. _'Dad… please be alright!'_ Stormkit silently hoped. He watched as the fox snapped at Duskeye, and caught onto his tail. His ears folded back against his skull as the fox started to swing his father around like some kind of toy. Tears began to sting his eyes and the dark thought lingered inside of his mind, He KNEW that his father was going to die, but he hoped that wouldn't be true.

He finally let the tears run from his eyes when he saw the ruthless beast throw him against a tree, a sickening snap coming from his father. He heard his mother gasp, and Ravenkit began to cry. Oh, how Stormkit wanted to cry along side his brother, but his voice was stopped in his throat. He watched in horror as the fox dropped his father's body in the middle of the camp, almost like it was showing it off like some kind of sick trophy.

The camp was silent for a moment, the warriors nor the fox let out any sound. but that silence was broken when Stormkit heard a loud caterwaul as he saw Darksky, Mousestar's loyal deputy, run toward the fox and claw at its muzzle. The fox growled and chased after Darksky, right out of camp.

The elders and the queens began to peek out, nervous that the fox might come back. Stormkit ran over to his father's body. "D-dad….?" He looked at his father's face and saw that his normally bright and happy amber eyes were now dull and glazed over, a bit of blood was dripping from his mouth. Stormkit felt his cries finally come out. They were loud and harsh, but he didn't care. He didn't care if all of starclan could hear him.

His father had just been murdered.


End file.
